


A Demon's Territory

by Phythona



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Blood and Torture, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Good Demons, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Returning to Gravity Falls, Reverse Pines, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phythona/pseuds/Phythona
Summary: Four years after the twin's first summer in Gravity Falls, Four years since Stanford returned and Four years since they defeated Bill Cipher.But what if defeating Bill wasn't the best idea? What if because of that Gravity Falls became vulnerable?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> P. S - The nightmare Realm is just a like an ordinary realm that has night and day, what Bill showed in Gravity Falls was in a club.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own the Gravity Falls characters that I used in this story I only own the plot.

(Nightmare Realm)

It was already night in the Nightmare Realm, most demons would normally be resting inside their houses but not this family.

A 28 year old looking woman stood outside the doors of a black three story masion, she had long blue hair that reached her waist, Saphire blue eyes with cat pupils, a Greek nose, high cheek bones and pouty red lips, she wore a simple black dress that reached her knees and blacks sandals.

The door behind the woman opened and a 28 year old looking man walked out, he had short blond hair, yellow eyes with cat pupils, a Greek nose and thin pink lips, he wore black slacks, black botton up long sleeved shirt and black dressed shoes.

"Do they really have to go?" The woman asked the man as he walked towards her. 

The man signed, stopping behind the woman and putting a hand on her shoulder "We both know the answer to that, Bell" 

The woman 'Bell' sniffed and turns to the man "But there has to be another way, Al" 

The man 'Al' removes his hand from Bell's shoulder and puts it on her cheek "Bell, This is the only way to keep them safe" 

Bell frowns but nods "I know"

Al gives Bell a sad smile "We better get them ready" 

Bell and Al turn around and pushes the doors open.

Behind the doors was a large room with black shiny tiles and with walls, the left side of the room had 3 doors to the far left was a door that leads to the kitchen, beside it was another door that leads to a dinning room and to the far left was a door that leads to a large ballroom, while on the other side of the room was a staircase that lead to the second floor. 

Bell and Al walked up the staircase to the second floor, stopping in front of a yellow and blue door. 

Bell knock on the door and waits for their sons to open it. 

Not five minutes later the door opened revealing a 10 year old looking boy, the boy had short baby blue hair, a Greek nose, high cheek bones, pouty pink lips, he wore a baby blue button up shirt that was tucked in his black shorts that reached his knees, the boy would look normal if it weren't for his eyes having different colors, the right  was Topaz Yellow but the left was Saphire blue. 

The boy looks at his parents "What can I do for you, Mother, Father?" 

Bell looks down at her son "Can we come in Will? Your father and I have something to tell you" 

The boy 'Will' nods and steps away from the room, letting his parents inside his and his brother's bedroom. 

The twin's bedroom was as large, the left side had yellow wall paper, a black bed with a yellow blanket and a yellow pillow, beside it was a black desk with a yellow picture frame with a picture of the whole family in it on the left and a yellow lap to the right, while the right side had the same furniture but there was baby blue instead of yellow. 

 Will sat down on the Blue bed "Bill" he called. 

A boy 'Bill' had short yellow hair, he had a Greek nose, high cheek bones, pouty pink lips, he wore a yellow button up shirt that was tucked in his black shorts that reached his knees, the boy would look normal if it weren't for his eyes having different colors, the right was Topaz Yellow but the left was Saphire blue. 

Bill, who was sitting on the bed on the other side of the room, looked up from his book and grinned when he caught sight of his parents "What can you do for you Mother, Father?" 

Bell walked to Will's bed and sat beside him, while Al walked to Bill's side and sat beside him. 

"Do you boys remember when we told you, you boys were special?" Al asked

Bill nods "Of course we do!" 

"And that because of that many people would want to take you?" Al continued. 

Will give him a timid nod "We do, why do you ask?" 

 "Because-" Al released a breath "-you boys need to leave the Nightmare Realm" 

 Bill's grin dissappears "What?" 

Al turns to Bill "You need to leave the Nightmare Realm" 

Tears begin to well in Will's eyes "L-l-leave the Nightmare Realm?" 

Bill shakes his head, shocked "I don't get it why do we have to leave, you guys can protect us, can't you?" 

Al shook his head "Not this time Bill, there's to many demons after you boys" 

Will hugs his mother as his tears falls "I-I-I c-can't" 

Bell felt tears well in her eyes as she hugs Will back "It won't be forever, darling you'll come back" 

Will sobs "I don't wanna leave!" 

Bell runs a hand through Wills hair "Darling, you'll die if you don't" 

Will released his mother and sniffed "I don't care" 

Bell puts her hand on Will cheek "But I do" 

Al signs "It's for the best Will" 

Suddenly a sniff was heard but it didn't came from Will, it can from Bill. 

"Bill? Are you okay?" Bell asks looking at Bill. 

Bill's shoulders began to shake and he shook his head. 

Al pulls Bill into a hug "It's alright Bill, don't cry" 

Bill shook his head "It's not alright, I don't wanna leave" 

Al rubs Bill's back to comfort him "You have to, if you and Will stay, you boys will die and you mother and I can't take that" 

Al felt a tear fall but ignored it "If you can't live for yourselves then you have to do it for us, can you do that?" 

Bill and Will nods "We will" 

"When will we leave?" Bill asks

"Now but before you leave take these-" Al grabs the picture frame on Bill's desk and summons a mirror and hands it to Bill "the mirror is connected with Will's" 

Bell does the same with Will. 

Suddenly a loud bang was heard down stairs. 

Bell paled "You need to go now" and grabs Will hand, walking out the door. 

Al grabs Bill by his hand and follows Bell and Will out the door. 

Al, Bell, Bill and Will continue down the hall to the last floor on the 2nd floor. 

Bell opened the door and locked it when Al, Bill and Will enter. 

The room was empty except for two large circles and a triangle in each that was written on the floor and a few candles. 

Al and Bella each grabbed three candles and positions a candle on a triangle's curve. 

"You boys know what to do" Al stated. 

Bill and Will nods, walking towards a circles. 

Bell summons two triangle eye patches "Wait" 

Bill and Will paused and turns towards their mother. 

Bell hands Bill and Will each an eye patch "Always wear that so that when you meet someone, they will not recognize you" 

Bill and Will nods, taking the eye patch from their mother and walks into a triangle. 

Bill turns to Will "Will repeat what I say, okay, we need to be in the same dimension" 

Will nods. 

Bill releases a breath and begins chanting "QXHB JB QL X MIXZB FK LOFDKXI!" and was teleported away. 

Will gulped "QXHB JB QL X MIXZB FK-" a bang was heard outside their door "-OBSBOPB!" and was teleported away. 

The door was slammed open revealing a 26 year old looking woman, she wore a violet dress that reached her knees and violet sandals.

The woman walks towards Al, grabbing him by his shirt "Where are they?!" 

Al smirks "Gone" 

Bell chuckles "See, Jill you never win" she mocks. 

The woman 'Jill' releases AL and screams in fury "NO!" 

Bell laughs "But it already has" she grinned. 

"This isn't over Bell!" Jill snarls "I'll find them and when I do, I will torture them until they wish that they were never born!" and walks out of the room. 

 Al stands up and walks to Bell "Their fine" 

Bell smiles at Al "I know" 

(Unnamed) 

Bill opened his eyes and sat up "Where are I?" 

The boy stands up and looks around "Will? Will! Where are you Will?" 

(Unnamed) 

Will rubbed his eyes, opening the and sat up "Bill?" 

No one answer. 

Will felt tears well in his eyes "Bill, please come out this isn't funny!" 

But Bill didn't come out. 

Will fell on his knees as tears fell "BILL!" 

(Unnamed) 

Bill sat down and whispered "Where are Will" as his tears fell. 

Unknown to the twins that they would not see each other for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S - Al and Bell are only nicknames


	2. Bill's Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S - I don't know how old the twin's are so I just made up.
> 
> ( Dimension/What's in it/How old)  
> First Dimension - lines and shapes - 2 Septillion years old  
> Second Dimension - Nightmare Realm - 1 Septillion years old  
> Third Dimension - Our Universe (Gravity Falls and other alternate universes) - 14 billion years old
> 
> The demons in this story continue to age like human until they look like 28 years old but after that they still age but their appearance stay like that or until they decide to change their appearance by shape shifting. 
> 
> Again I just made this up, I am not sure if this is true or not!
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own the Gravity Falls characters I used in this story, I only own the plot!

_Flashback_ _Begins_

_(Unnamed)_

_Will kneeled for hours until his knees finally gave out but even then he refused to leave the ground._

_Will summons the picture that his mother gave to him and pulls it to his chest, hugging it while he wailed._

_(Unnamed)_

_Bill sat there waiting for Will, thinking that he was just probably late._

_But no matter how long he waited, Will didn't came out._

_Hours later, Bill summons the mirror his mother gave him and rang Will._

_(Unnamed)_

_Suddenly the mirror his mother gave him appeared in front of him, wringing._

_Will grabs the mirror and answers "Hello?"_

_And to his delight, Bill's face had appear in the mirror "Bill!"_

_(Unnamed)_

_Bill smiled when he caught sight of Will "Will, where are you?"_

_Will shook his head "I don't know but I'm in a clearing in a forest"_

_Bill raised his eye brow "A clear in the forest, can you show me?"_

_(Unnamed)_

_Will flipped the mirror and showed Bill "Am I any where near you?" and flipped the mirror back._

_Bill shook his head "No, I don't think so"_

_Will sniff "What if we're not in the same dimension?"_

_Bill narrowed his eyes "We both said the same thing right, Will?"_

_Will looks at the ground "I think so"_

_Bill's eyes widen "You think so?! What DID YOU SAY!?"_

_"QXHB JB QL X MIXZB FK OBSBOPB" Will mumbles._

_"I said LOFDKXI not OBSBOPB, Will!" Bill shouts in fury._

_Will closes his eyes "I'm s-s-sorry"_

_(Unnamed)_

_Bill closes his eyes and releases a breath, then opens them a few seconds later "It's okay Will"_

_Will shook his head as tears well in his eyes "Not it's not! This is all my fault!-" his tears fall "-If I wasn't such a stupid and clumsy demon non of this would have happened!"_

_"Don't say that! You may be a little clumsy sometimes but you aren't stupid, who isn't?"_

_Will mumbles "Y-you aren't"_

_Bill shakes his head "I am, I too make mistakes Will always remember that"_

_(Unnamed)_

_Will nods and wipes his tears "I will, what am I going to do? "_

_"Explore the land Will, then mark it as your territory, I'll do the same here"_

_Will nods "See you later Bill"_

_(Unnamed)_

_Bill smiles back at Will "Bye bye Will" and vanishes his mirror._

_Bill stands up, stretching his legs and looks around._

_Turning around, Bill grins and walks into the forest._

_(Unnamed)_

_Will gives his family picture a last glance and vanishes it and his mirror._

_Standing up, Will continues forward into the clearance._

_Flashback Ends_

(Reverse Falls [Gleeful Mansion] {Will's room}) August 30, 2012

Will opened his eyes and signed. 

It's been 899,999,999 years since Will has last seen his parents 899,999,998 years since he last heard of his brother Bill. 

You see even though their mirrors were connected, it wouldn't be able to connect if you put barriers between. 

But even if Will didn't see his parents or his brother, he knew that they were alive and that enough brought joy to his heart. 

Though he thought that they would like his new style. 

You see over the years Will changed his human form, his hair was parted on the left, he dye his hair on the left black but his hair on the right was still baby blue, he usually would wear a white button up white blouse, a baby blue tail coat with black long sleeves, black gloves, a black bow tie, black slacks and black dressed shoes. He also covers his right eye with his eye patch. 

Will felt his master summon him, he signs, putting his eye patch back on and teleports to his master. 

(Reverse Falls [Tent of Telepathy] 

A 12 year old boy stood outside of a blue tent, he had chocolate brown hair that he geled back, Saphire blue eyes, a Greek nose and high cheek bones with pouty pink lips, he wore a baby blue long sleeve button up shirt, a Saphire for a bow tie, black slacks and dressed shoes

The boy huffed "Where is he?" 

A girl walked out of the tent, stopping beside the boy, she had long brown hair that reached her waist, being held back by a black headband that had a Saphire on the right side, Saphire blue eyes, a Greek nose and high cheek bones with pouty pink lips, she wore black leopards, baby blue blazer, black stalking, black mini skirt and black flats. 

The girl signed "Did you call him?" 

The boy turns to her and glares "Yes Mabel I did but he isn't here yet" 

The girl 'Mabel' rolles her eyes "How was I supposed to know, Dipper?" 

But before Dipper could reply, a soft pop was heard. 

 Will appeared in front of Dipper and Mabel and bows "Master, Mistress forgive me for making you wait" 

Mabel rolles her eyes "Whatever just secure the tent" she commands. 

Will snaps his fingers, securing the the tent and offers his hands.

Dipper and Mabel takes each of his hand. 

Will teleports Dipper and Mabel outside the gates of the Gleeful Mansion. 

The Gleeful Mansion is the biggest house in Reverse Falls, being a five story house with the first floor with four room, behind the only door on the left is a large living room. 

On the right was three door, the first door to the far left lead to the kitchen, the second door on the middle lead to a formal dining room and the door to the far right lead to a large ballroom. 

On the second floor was the bedroom of Stanley, Stanford, Mabel and Dipper Gleeful and Will Cipher along with 25 other rooms. 

The third four was the activity floor, being the floor that has a music room, a dance studio and an art studio. 

While the whole fourth floor was filled with books from all around the world with different languages. 

The fifth floor was where Stanley and Stanford's office and Dipper and Mabel's study, filled with their research. 

But beneath the Manor was two more floors. 

The first floor down was their dungeons with 50 cells and was the storage of their weapons such as guns that ranged from hand guns to submachine guns. 

The second and last floor down was Stanford's laboratory, where he kept all his most valuable research and resources. 

Opening the gates, Will, Dipper and Mabel enter the grounds of the Gleeful Mansion. 

Will gave the Mansion's doors a push and entered with the twins. 

(Gleeful Mansion [Living Room]) 

Inside the Gleeful Living room were two long black couches beside those were four arm chairs on each side, in front was a fire place, the walls on the room each had pictures of Mabel, Dipper, Stanley or Stanford. 

A man sat on the first arm chair on the right, he had gray hair, Sea blue eyes, a Greek nose and a square face, he wore a long sleeve button up shirt with a Saphire bow tie, black slacks and dressed shoes. Stanford Gleeful.

In front of him was his twin brother, who had gray, Sea blue eyes, a Greek nose and a square face, he wore a long sleeve button up shirt with a Saphire bow tie, black slacks and dressed shoes. Stanley Gleeful. 

Stanley and Stanford Gleeful were identical twin, there were only a few who new which was which but the key to that was their hands. 

You see Stanford has a rare birth defent resulting for him to have 6 fingers on each hands.

Dipper and Mabel entered the living room side by side with Will following them from behind and sat down on the two other arm chair, Dipper beside Stanford and Mabel beside Stanley. 

Stanford snapped his fingers "Prepare me a cup of tea, Will" 

Will bows and walks out the living room walking straight to the kitchen to make the tea. 

"Are your things ready?" Stanley asked

Dipper nods "Will you and Great Uncle Stanford coming with us?"

Stanley nods "Of course, it has been a while since we have seen your parents" 

"Twelve years actually" Stanford clarifies. 

"Has anything changed?" Stanley asked. 

Dipper nods "Many things actually" 

"Can you tell us about your life with your parents?" Stanford asks

Mabel nods "Sure, how about we tell you about our school" 

"So we go to a Prestige high school in Piedmont, California where only the rich, the talented and the smart are allowed" 

Stanley and Stanford nods as Mabel and Dipper tell them about their life. 

(Gravity Falls [Bill's Castle]{Throne Room} ) 

Bill smiled when he corner the Pines "No where run now Sixer" 

Stanford Pines glares at Bill "What do you want Cipher?" 

Bill humms "I want access to you mind Sixer" 

Mabel's eyes widen "Don't do it Grunkle Ford"

Stanford looks back at the other "I'm sooty but there is no other way" and walks towards Bill. 

Bill grins 'Almost there Will' "I knew you would come around" offers his hand to. 

Stanford releases a breath and shakes Bill's hand. 

Bill laughs as he enters 'Stanford's' mind. 

(Stanley's Mind) 

Inside Bill sees a single door, opening it he sees Stanley Pines. 

Stan smiles "Hey there Bill" 

Bill's eye widen "What! This can't be!" 

(Gravity Falls [Bill's Castle] {Throne Room}) 

The real Stanford pulls out the memory gun and sets 'Stanley Pines' in it's settings and points it at his brother. 

Closing his eyes, Ford shots Stan with the memory gun. 

(Stan's mind)

When Bill turns around to exit the room, he finds his way to be blocked by blue fire, he turns to Stan "No!" 

Bill felt his form diminish "A-X-O-L-O-T-L, my time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return!"

'Forgive me Will'

And with that thought Bill closed his eye and disappeared into his triangle form, that was turned to stone, locking him inside. 

Stan chuckled, picking up a picture of himself with the twin. 

With that he smiles and the fire slowly covered him. 

(Gravity Falls) 

Bill's triangle castle collapsed to the ground and dissappears into nothingness as the rip in the sky closes with the demon being sucked in. 

With the help of Mabel and Dipper, Stan recains his memories. 

(Reverse Falls [Gleeful Mansion] {Kitchen})

Will lifts the tea of the counter when he felt a his mirror distress. 

Putting the tea cup down, Will summons his mirror and gasped. 

The silver mirror was slowly turning black. 

Will shook his head in denial as tears began to well in his eyes "No, no, no-" his breathing became labored as his tears falls "-Bill" 

Wipping his tears, Will banishes his mirror and lifts the tea cup from the table and walks to the living room.

(Reverse Falls [Gleeful Manor] {Living Room})

"So Demonic owns a company that makes jewels now?" Stanley asks

Dipper nods "Yeah" 

Will walks up to Stanford and hands him the tea "Your tea, Master"

Stanford accepts the tea and takes a sip. 

Will sniffs and bows his head. 

Dipper hears his sniff and commands "Will, come here" 

Will walks to Dipper's side "Master" 

Dipper stands up from his chair and turns to Will, lifts his chin "Why are you crying Cipher?"

Will looks at his master's eyes and sniffs "I-It's n-n-nothing, M-Master" 

Dipper lifts his eye brow, not believing Will. 

'P-please M-Master, I-I do not want to t-t-talk about it" Will says telepathically to Dipper.

Dipper nods and sits back down.

"What about Will?" Mabel asked

Stanford humms "Can you leave Reverse Falls, Will?" 

Will nods. 

"Take him with you" 

Mabel's eyes widen "Great Uncle Stanford, how can we take Will with us, when our parents would never allow us?" 

Stanford shook his head "Hear me out Mabel, now take Will with you to California, so that he may assist you in school and in other things, I will deal with your parents" 

Dipper signs but nods "Fine, Will pack your things your coming with us to Piedmont, California"

Will nods and exits the living, walking straight up the stairs.

"What about the Mansion?" Mabel asks. 

Stanford looks at Mabel "What about it?"

Mabel looks Stanford in the eye "Who will take acre of the mansion?" 

Stanford takes a sip from his tea "I'll just put a spell on the mansion so that no one will were get inside while we're gone" 

Stanley clears his throat "It's getting late you kids better pack your bags, we'll be leaving in the morning" 

Mabel and Dipper nods, standing up from their chairs and walks out of the living straight to their rooms. 

(Dipper's Room) 

Dipper enters his room and closes the door behind him. 

Snapping his fingers, all the stuff he wanted to bring was neatly arranged inside his 2 bags.

(Mabel's Room) 

Mabel enters her room and closes the door behind her. 

Snapping her fingers, all the stuff she wanted to bring was neatly arranged inside her 2 bags. 

(Will's room) 

When Will enters his room he closes the door behind him and casts a silencing spell.

Will falls to his knees as he finally let's his tears go. 

Summoning his mirror, Will sobs and pulls it to his chest "Why did you leave me Bill, Why?" 

"You said you'd find a way for us to be together but you lied! How could you?!" Will wailed. 

At that evening Will did not appear to cook dinner, he simply snapped his fingers and willed food to appear in the dinning room as he stayed lock inside his room wailing for his dead brother.

Will wailed for his dead bother until he fell asleep on the floor, holding the mirror close. 

(Reverse Falls [Gleeful Manor]{Will's Room}) August 31, 2012

Will woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door. 

Standing up, Will unlocks the door, to si Dipper standing outside of his room with a bored expression. 

Dipper raised his eye brow "What took you so long?" 

Will shook his head "Forgive me Master, I over slept" 

Dipper rolls his eyes "Hurry up and get ready, we're leaving in ten" and walks to away. 

Will closes his door and snaps his finger to fix his appearance and to hide his mirror. 

Stepping out of his room, Will walks down the stairs to see Mabel, standing by the door. 

Mabel scoffed at Will "Hurry up, Will, you don't have forever to wait for you" 

Will bowed in front of Mabel "Forgive me Mistress" 

Mabel rolled her eyes "Let's just go already" and walks out the door. 

Will silently follow her to the car the other Gleefuls were waiting. 

Mabel entered the car door and sat on the passengers seat.

Will opens the other side sit in the middle seat beside Mabel and Dipper who entered last.

Stanford shuts the car doors and starts the car's engine.

Approaching the barrier Will makes a hole in the barrier so that he will be able to leave Reverse Falls. 

Will turns his head and looks back at Reverse Falls 'Good Bye Bill' and turns back to the road in front of them. 

(Gravity Falls)

On their way back to the Mystery Shack, Ford noticed a mirror. 

Picking it up, Ford felt writhing on the back of the mirror. 

Flipping the mirror, Ford saw the name Malice Cipher on the back of the mirror. 

Ford secures the mirror in his trench coat and continues to walk to the Mystery Shack with Stan beside him. 


	3. Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S - Gideon and Stan are okay now, Gideon has moved on and is now friends with Mabel and Dipper.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Gravity Falls or Reverse Falls, I only own the plot!

(Gravity Falls) June 3, 2018 (4:00 pm) 

A 18 year old red haired teen stood in front of the highway. Wendy Corduroy 

"Mr. Stan are you sure their coming today?" 

On her left was a 70 year man. Stanley Pines.

Stan rolls his eyes "For the last time Wendy, yes I'm sure their coming today, don't you have any faith in me?" 

On Wendy's right was a 14 year old teen with white hair. Gideon Gleeful.

Gideon raised his eyes brow "Well Mr. Stanley you told us the same thing yesterday" 

Stan rolles his eyes "Shut it, short stack"

Before Gideon could reply a bus honked it's horn as it stopped in from of them. 

When the bus' doors opened, a 16 years old girl, who wore a pink sweater with a shooting star design, a purple skirt, white knee socks and black flats. Mabel Pines

Behind her was a 16 year old teen exited the bus he wore an orange shirt under a dark blue vest, Grey jeens and black and white rubber shoes, who was carrying a dark blue back pack and gym bag, a pink back pack and a gym bag. Dipper Pines. 

Mabel smiled when she caught sight of her Grunkle Stan, running towards him and hugs him "Grunkle Stan!" 

Stan hugged Mabel back and released her "How it's been Mabel?" 

"Fine, what about you Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asks. 

Stan shruggs "Ford and I are doing fine, speaking of Ford we better go before Ford start to rant" 

Mabel nods and walkd to a golf cart, that Wendy, Gideon and Stan used to get there. 

Stan walk to the driver seat and sits down. 

Mabel shouts "I call shotgun!" and run to the passenger's seat. 

Wendy and Gideon sits down behind them. 

Dipper walks up to Wendy "Hey Wendy do you mind holding this for me?" he asks. 

Wendy nods "Sure thing dude" 

Dipper smiles "Great" and gives her, his and Mabel luggage "See you guys at the shack" 

"You aren't coming with us?" Mabel asks

Dipper shakes his head "No, I wanna have a walk first" walks into the forest to the Mystery Shck. 

Stan shrugs and starts the car, driving past Dipper and straight to the Mystery Shack. 

(Reverse Falls) June 3, 2018 (4:00 pm) 

In the late afternoon of Reverse Falls Black Cadillac Escalante ESV would be seen driving into the town. 

The car stop in front of the forest. 

When the passenger's door was open, a 16 year old teen who was wearing a light blue long sleeved button up shirt with an Saphire as a bow tie, black slacks and black dressed shoes, got out. Dipper Gleeful. 

The diver's window opens to reveal a 70 year old man who wore a blue button up shirt, black slack and black dressed shoes. Stanford Gleeful. 

"Are you sure you want to walk to the Mansion, Dipper" Stanford asked. 

Dipper nods "I do, not to mention I do want to have a walk" 

"If you say so" Stanford closes his window and drives past Dipper. 

As Dipper continues to walks to the mansion, he bagans to chant a spell, that he know does work. 

That was until he reached the same spot where 900,000,003 years ago, a demon was teleported in Reverse Falls. 

(Gravity Falls) 

As Dipper Pines continues to walks to the Mystery Shack, he began to say a spell, that his Great Uncle Ford told him didn't work. 

Well at least not until he reached the same place where 900,000,003 years ago, a demon was teleported in Gravity Falls. 

Suddenly a strong gush of wind came out nowhere and slammed Dipper into a nearby Pine Tree. 

Dipper gasped for air as he felt the wind knock the wind out of his lungs. 

And a few minutes later Dipper fainted and falls to the ground. 

(Reverse Falls) 

Suddenly a strong gush of wind came out nowhere and slammed Dipper into a nearby Pine Tree.

Dipper faints after having his head slammed hard to the tree's trunks. 

(Gleeful Mansion [Living Room]) 

It's been 3 hours since Stanley, Stanford and Mabel had reached the Gleeful Mansion and 3 hours since Dipper had insisted to walk to the mansion. 

Stanley signed "Mabel, will you stop pacing already, you're going to give me a headache" 

Mabel stops in front of him and glares "Great Uncle Stanley how am I going to stop when Dipper hasn't come back from his walk?" 

Stanley signed "If I send Will to get Dipper, will you stop?" 

Mabel nods. 

Stanley puts a hand on his bow tie and summons Will. 

Will appears in front of him and bows "What can I do for you Master?" 

"Get Dipper from where ever he is and bring him back" He commands. 

Will bows and teleports into the forest. 

(Gravity Falls) 

Mabel, Stan, Ford, Gideon, Wendy and Soos stood outside the Mystery Shack, waiting for Dipper. 

Mabel taps her foot on the floor "Where is he?" 

Stan puts a hand on her shoulder "Maybe he got lost?" 

Mabel shakes her head "It's impossible for Dipper to get lost, he know his way back to the shack like the back of his hand" 

"Maybe we should look for him?" Ford suggested

"How about we split into groups, we'll find him faster that way" Gideon suggested. 

Stan nods "Good idea, Wendy, Soos check the road we took earlier, Ford and I will check the town and Mabel, Gideon stay here incase Dipper shows up" 

 "But Grunkle Stan-" 

Stan cuts her off "No Mabel, you're staying here, Gideon make sure she doesn't leave" 

Gideon nods "If course" 

Mabel frowns "But I wanna help" 

Gideon puts a hand on Mabel shoulder "Think of it like this Mabel, maybe Dipper will come back" 

Mabel huffs but nods "Fine" 

Soos, Wendy, Stan and Ford went their separate ways. 

(With Wendy and Soos) 

"Dipper where are you?" Soos yells. 

Wendy signed "Where could he be?" 

Soos shruggs "Don't no dude but I'm sure he's probably close" 

Wendy nods as they continue to walk down the road. 

But before they could continue, they heard a soft moan. 

Looking ahead, they saw Dipper laying face down in the dirt. 

Wendy gasped "Dipper!" 

Wendy and Soos ran to Dipper's side. 

Soos flipped him "Hey dude" 

Wendy puts her hand on Dipper's neck and released a breath "He has a pulse, we better take him back to the Shack" 

Soos nods "I'll carry him" turning and kneels. 

Wendy lifts Dipper up and puts him on Soos' back "Okay, let's go" 

Soos carefully stands up and walks to the Shack with Wendy. 

(Reverse Falls) 

Will teleported into the middle of the forest. 

Walking down the road, Will hears a soft moan. 

Will looks around and sees Dipper laying face down on the ground. 

Will runs to him and kneels down beside him, shaking him "Master" 

But Dipper lays unmoving on the ground. 

Will puts his left arm behind Dipper's back and under his legs, then teleports back to the Gleeful Mansion. 

(Gleeful Mansion) 

Mabel drums her fingers on a table beside her arm chair, she signed "What is taking them so long?" 

Stanley shook his head "It's only been 5 minutes Mabel"

Mabel rolls her eyes "Great Uncle Stanley, Dipper has been missing for 3 hours, how can I possibly not worry?"

Stanford signed "Mabel is right, Stanley"

But before Stanley could reply, Will appears in front of them with Dipper laying unconscious in his arms. 

Mabel shots up from her seat and gasped "Dipper"

Will lays Dipper on the couch and steps back, letting Mabel rush to her brother's side. 

Mabel shook Dipper "Brother" 

But still Dipper didn't wake. 

Stanford stands from his chair and puts two fingers on Dipper's neck. 

Letting out a breath, Stanford turns to Mabel "Don't worry Mabel, he's just unconscious" 

Mabel nods, then turns to Will "Where did you find him?" 

Will bows his head "Just a few meter from the town, Mistress" 

(Gravity Falls) 

Mabel and Gideon stayed outside the Mystery Shack as they wait for the others to return. 

Gideon sat down on the porch as Mabel stood beside him. 

Mabel taps her foot on the floor "Where are they?" 

Gideon shook his head "Mabel will you please sit down, you've been standing there since they left" 

Mabel pouts but sits down beside Gideon. 

Not five minutes later, Stan and Ford were seen. 

Mabel smiles and shot up, looking behind them. 

Stan shook his head at Mabel. 

Mabel sits back down and frowns "Where is he?" 

Ford puts a hand on Mabel's shoulder "It's going to be alright Mabel" 

Mabel sniffs but nods. 

Soon Wendy and Soos came out of the forest, with Dipper on Soos' back. 

Mabel gasped and shoot up "Dipper!" 

Soos sets Dipper down on the porch and steps back. 

Mabel looks at Soos "What happened?" 

(Reverse Falls) 

Stanford cleared his throat "Stanley, Mabel, why don't we all move away, it's probably best that we give Dipper space to breath" and steps away. 

Mabel and Stanley steps away from Dipper. 

After five minutes of waiting, Dipper's eyes opened. 

Sitting up, Dipper rubs his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. 

Mabel sits beside him "Dipper, your okay" 

Dipper turns to Mabel and smiles "I'm fine" 

Mabel gasped and whispers "You're not Dipper" 

Dipper narrowes his eyes "What do you mean?" 

Stanley raises his eye brow "Mabel?" 

Mabel ignores his great uncle and summons a dagger "Who are you?" 

No answer. 

Mabel growls, looking straight into Dipper's mocha eyes "I'm asking one more time, who are you?" 

(Gravity Falls) 

Mabel shfakes Dipper "Come on Dip n' Dots wake up" 

Stan puts a hand on Mabel's shoulder "Mabel, honey maybe you should give him some space" 

Mabel nods and moves away. 

Mabel smiles and pulls Dipper into a bear hug "I'm so glad you're okay bro-bro" 

But instead of returning the hug, Dipper frowns and pushes Mabel away. 

Mabel look at Dipper, surprised "Dipper, why did you?" 

Before Dipper could answer, Ford grabs his shoulder. 

Ford narrows his eyes "Who are you?" 

Mabel look at him "Grunkle Ford, that's Dipper"

Ford shook his head "Look at his eyes Mabel" 

Mabel gasped as she sees Dipper's Saphire blue eyes instead of the normal mocha eyes. 

Ford growls "I am asking one more time, who are you?" 

(Reverse Falls) 

Dipper looks into Mabel eyes "I'm Dipper, Dipper Pines

(Gravity Falls) 

Dipper looks at Mabel with cold eyes "I'm Dipper, Dipper Gleeful"


End file.
